


I Want You To Think Real Hard For A Second

by ashilrak



Series: 177(6) [16]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morelikedamnilton: I HAVEN’T HAD MY COFFEE YET AND WE LOST ALEX</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: i am so sorry i’m stressed @jdotlaw pls pls pls forgive  me</p><p>Jdotlaw: it’s fine</p><p>Angelsky: also i found alex</p><p>Tailorsoldierspy: where is he</p><p>Angelsky: in our room</p><p>Morelikedamnilton: no he’s not</p><p>Angelsky: did u ever tell alex u randomly decided to switch bunks<br/>---<br/>aka Alex meets Maria</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You To Think Real Hard For A Second

**Author's Note:**

> This went in a different direction than expected, and by that I mean a dirtier direction  
> Reincarnation is normal in this verse
> 
> Elizabeth "Eliza" Hamilton nee Schuyler = Elizabeth "Lizzie" Schuyler = Morelikedamnilton  
> Maria Reynolds = Maria Nelson = NelsonMa  
> Angelica Schuyler = Angel Skylar = AngelSk  
> Alexander Hamilton = Alexander Miller = Adotfightme  
> John Laurens = Jonathan Lawrence = Jdotlaw  
> Lafayette = Paul Motier = Lagayette  
> Hercules Mulligan = Hercules Mueller = Tailorsoldierspy  
> Aaron Burr = Aaron Alston = Colderthancold  
> Thomas Jefferson = Thomas Jemmings = Tomjemmings  
> James Madison = James Mercury = Mamjer

**Adotfightme:** IS ANYBODY AWAKE

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s 3am alex

 **Adotfightme:** where r john and laf

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** john is in his bed

 **Adotfightme:** i feel like i would kno if john is in bed his bunk is right above me

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** u’ve been in the room for less than an hour alex he went to bed before u

 **Adotfightme:** why would he do that

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** because like a normal human being he needs sleep

 **Adotfightme:** y r u awake then

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** project

 **Adotfightme:** where’s laf

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** where do u think laf is

 **Adotfightme:** isn’t gwash married

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** i don’t know

 **Adotfightme:** U G H

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** go to sleep alex

 **Adotfightme:** I can’t

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why not

 **Adotfightme:** It’s really very difficult to fall asleep alone

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** sleep with john?

 **Adotfightme:** i always wake him up

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** don’t do that then?

 **Adotfightme:** hold me until i fall asleep hercules

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** lol no

 **Adotfightme: @morelikedamnilton** hellooooooooooooooo

 **Morelikedamnilton:** alex my love it is 3 in the fuckign morning

 **Adotfightme:** and i’m tired

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i wonder y

 **Adotfightme:** did i wake u

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes

 **Adotfightme:** i’m so sorry

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no ur not, what do u want

 **Adotfightme:** can i come to ur room to sleep

 **Morelikedamnilton:** fine watevr im going back to sleep u have an extra key

 **Adotfightme:** omw c u in the morning

\---

 **Morelikedamnilton: @adotfightme** where r u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** isn’t he with u

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he definitely left our room with the intention of going to yours

 **Jdotlaw:** why did alex leave

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he has trouble falling asleep alone

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s new???

 **Morelikedamnilton:** not really?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** u died when u were thirty there’s about a fifty year gap wo u in his life

 **Jdotlaw:** I

 **Angelsky:** THAT WAS FUCKIGN HARSH

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I HAVEN’T HAD MY COFFEE YET AND WE LOST ALEX

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i am so sorry i’m stressed **@jdotlaw** pls pls pls forgive me

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s fine

 **Angelsky:** also i found alex

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** where is he

 **Angelsky:** in our room

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no he’s not

 **Angelsky:** did u ever tell alex u randomly decided to switch bunks

 **Morelikedamnilton:** r u telling me

 **Angelysky:** that is exactly what im telling u

 **Jdotlaw:** what happened

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he got in the wrong bed

 **Colderthancold:** well, he’s not with theo

 **Mamjer:** why is this what I wake up to

 **Tomjemmings: @angelsky** he’s not with u is he

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** he can’t fall alseep by himself

 **Jdotlaw:** N O

 **Tomjemmings:** I’m on my way, I need to see his face when he wake up

 **Jdotlaw: @mamjer** STOP HIM

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I guess he was gonna find out eventually

 **Jdotlaw:** r u okay with this **@morelikedamnilton**

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i don’t know? I’m not angry at the moment tho

 **Angelsky:** y not he’s sleeping with his mistress

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** y does alex always get into these kinds of situations

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he doesn’t know yet

 **NelsonMa:** S H I T

 **NelsonMa: @angelsky @morelikedamnilton @DoriBer** who is behind me rn and when did they get here

 **Angelsky:** funnily enough we were just talking about that

 **Colderthancold:** theo’s phone is on mute stop trying to contact her she is SLEEPING

 **Nelsonma:** i’m afraid to look

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s alex

 **Nelsonma:** why the fuck

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he came into the room to sleep with me, but i guess i forgot to tell him we switched bunks

 **Nelsonma:** does he kno

 **Jdotlaw:** he was complaining about still not meeting his wife’s other roommate so no probs not

 **Nelsonma:** this is gonna be awkward

 **Nelsonma:** he’s still sleeping tho and i dont want to wake him up

 **Morelikedamnilton:** just stay there it’s fine

 **Nelsonma:** are you sure?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i mean if ur uncomfortable at all then yeah, kick him off the bed

 **Nelsonma:** he’s ur husband?

 **Jdotlaw:** and my boyfriend

 **Angelsky:** is alex even aware of that arrangement?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i don’t think he’s figured out that we’re official

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s just been distracted by having people who love him around him i think

 **Tomjemmings:** i am not in love with alexander hamilton

 **Jdotlaw:** that’s not what I said

 **Mamjer:** u’ve ruined it, thomas

 **Tomjemmings:** ruined what

 **Mamjer:** the moment

 **Nelsonma:** WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

 **Angelsky:** either push him out of bed or just stay there until he wakes up

 **Nelsonma: @morelikedamnilton** i need ur help

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m split tbh

 **Morelikedamnilton:** 1) on one hand imma little salty but 2) he needs sleep so i don’t want to wake him up

 **Nelsonma: @jdotlaw** ? ? ?

 **Jdotlaw:** is he having sex with u

 **Nelsonma:** no

 **Jdotlaw:** we were in the army, it’s nothing that hasn’t happened before, so it’s fine w me

 **Colderthancold:** he’s right

 **Morelikedamnilton: @colderthancold** did u ever sleep with alex

 **Colderthancold:** we probably shared a cot/tent or a bed at an inn at some point???

 **Tomjemmings:** am i the only one who hasn’t shared a bed with hamilton

 **Angelsky:** i haven’t

 **Mamjer:** neither have I

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** r u present

 **Lagayette:** I just woke up what do u want

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** did u ever share a cot with alex

 **Lagayette:** yeah

 **Jdotlaw:** did washington?

 **Lagayette:** i don’t think so?? As general he didn’t have to share usually???

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ask

 **Lagayette:** why do u just assume that i am in the position to casually ask him about his sleeping habits during the war

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ask

 **Lagayette:** y

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** just do it PAUL

 **Lagayette:** ugh

 **Lagayette:** he said probably bc alex was really bad at handling the cold

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he always was

 **Tomjemmings:** that’s what u get for being an immigrant

 **Jdotlaw:** shut up thomas

 **Nelsonma:** gUYS i think he’s starting to wake up

 **Angelsky:** he talks in his sleep so it’s probably just that

 **Nelsonma:** nah

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yea he talks in his sleep but he always makes weird noises when he wakes up for real

 **Nelsonma:** i’m expecting him to do the thing where he jumps in about 0.2 seconds

 **Jdotlaw:** how do u kno about that

 **Nelsonma:** i want u to think real hard for a second

 **Tomjemmings:** is there anything else that’s hard in ur life at the moment **@nelsonma** ;)

 **Nelsonma:** wouldn’t u like to kno

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s awake

 **Jdotlaw:** i want the details of how it goes down pls livechat

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s awake and register his surroundings

 **Nelsonma:** he’s stiff as a board he’s obviously not v good at that whole faking sleep thing

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I think it’s bc he very rarely sleeps and usually just passes out when his body fails him from exhaustion

 **Angelsky:** should someone say something

 **Nelsonma:** he just smelled my hair and then mumbled what are presumably curse words

 **Morelikedamnilton:** realized it’s not me or john then lol

 **Angelsky:** he’s still trying to play it cool oh man oh man

 **Lagayette:** why was his first instinct to smell u

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** it’s alex who knows

 **Morelikedamnilton:** it’s obvi not me tho bc my hair’s not curly

 **Nelsonma:** he’s panicking

 **Angelsky:** he just pushed himself out of bed and fell on the floor

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s so confused

 **Morelikedamnilton:** his confused face is so cUTE

 **Angelsky:** lizzie is popping her head over the top bunk and just raised an eyebrow

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s thE LOOK

 **Tomjemmings:** the look?

 **Jdotlaw:** yea

 **Nelsonma:** he’s not saying anything and he’s not looking in my direction

 **Jdotlaw:** is ur body type the same as before @nelsonma

 **Nelsonma:** yeah, i’m almost identical actually, y

 **Jdotlaw:** did he feel u up

 **Nelsonma:** not that I noticed?

 **Mamjer:** why does that even matter

 **Jdotlaw:** if he had he might have realized who u were

 **Lagayette:** how?

 **Tailorsoldierspy: @lagayette** stop questioning alex’s actions it’s easier that way

 **Angelsky:** HE SPOKE

 **Tomjemmings:** what did he say

 **Angelsky:** “Hello my beautiful wife. I love you so much, and I want you to know that I am very sorry. I have wronged you, again. It was unintentional, but it still happened. Please forgive me. Also, can someone tell me who it was that I was sleeping with? Was it the roommate I’m not allowed to meet?”

 **Nelsonma:** What if we just say “We don’t expect anything more from you, ya fuckign bastard. And yes, that is she-who-is-not-to-be-seen and no, ur not allowed to meet her”

 **Jdotlaw:** he’s gonna find out eventually

 **Morelikedamnilton:** no one has said anything yet

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** SAY SOMETHING

 **Angelsky:** maria just rolled off of her bed onto alex

 **Jdotlaw:** omfg

 **Morelikedamnilton:** “Hello again, sir. It’s been quite some time, has it not?” and she moved her hips funny

 **Morelikedamnilton:** keep in mind that she is directly on top of him

 **Lagayette:** why r u letting this happen

 **Morelikedamnilton:** there’s a couple of plans we’ve discussed, and i think i kno which one she’s going with

 **Angelsky:** alex looks fuckign hORRIFIED

 **Jdotlaw:** this is too good

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** ur significant other is getting grinded on by his previous mistress and ur okay with it

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s funny and u kno it

 **Angelsky:** he looks less horrified now

 **Angelsky:** maria hasn’t stopped moving

 **Morelikedamnilton:** im curious how far she’s gonna take it

 **Jdotlaw: @morelikedamnilton** it’s rly up to her at this point bc u and i are alex’s impulse control and ur closest to him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i rly like watching alex tho

 **Lagayette:** r u a voyeur

 **Morelikedamnilton:** maybe? ? ?

 **Jdotlaw:** alex is probs into exhibition

 **Angelsky:** well he doesn’t seem bothered by it now so u might be onto something

 **Tomjemmings:** has it progressed

 **Colderthancold:** are you even paying attention to what you’re saying

 **Morelikedamnilton:** Not really **@tomjemmings** i think this is the most control i’ve ever seen alex employ

 **Jdotlaw:** he must be trying rly hard

 **Angelsky:** SHE’S LEANING DOWN

 **Morelikedamnilton:** SHE IS GOING FOR THE NECK

 **Mamjer:** y r u all so filthy omg STOP HIM

 **Jdotlaw:** would they notice if i were to come in right now

 **Morelikedamnilton:** maria might

 **Angelsky:** there’s the noise everyone talks so much about

 **Jdotlaw:** what do u think

 **Angelsky:** i admire it greatly

 **Lagayette:** if he starts talking you’ll probably hear the accent

 **Angelsky:** I want to hear it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s biting his lip to stop himself from talking

 **Jdotlaw:** are his eyes closed?

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yea

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** YOU SHOULD STOP THEM

 **Morelikedamnilton:** but alex is so pretty and since i’m the one choosing not to stop it it’s okay

 **Colderthancold:** shouldn’t alex be blamed for this

 **Morelikedamnilton:** yes and no???

 **Angelsky:** HIS BACK IS ARCHED

 **Jdotlaw:** hot

 **Angelsky:** u have no idea

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah I do

 **Morelikedamnilton:** im gonna join in

 **Jdotlaw:** i wanna watch

 **Angelsky: @morelikedamnilton** lizzie pls don’t do that bc if u do then i’ll have to leave

 **Morelikedamnilton:** well its either that or stop them

 **Angelsky:** ugh

 **Angelsky:** lizzie just cleared her throat and glared at alex

 **Jdotlaw:** how did he react

 **Angelsky:** he opened his eyes and shut up real quick

 **Angelsky:** maria hasn’t stopped tho

 **Mamjer:** shouldn’t she do that? U kno? Stop

 **Morelikedamnilton:** idk, wait, she’s stopping

 **Angelsky:** she’s sitting up normally now

 **Jdotlaw:on** alex

 **Angelsky:** yeah

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** why are we livechatting alex gettin it

 **Morelikedamnilton:** bc this is how we choose to live our lives

 **Nelsonma:** lol

 **Jdotlaw:** how’s it going

 **Nelsonma:** pretty great not gonna lie

 **Jdotlaw:** nice

 **Angelsky:** Alex is still moving his hips slightly - i genuinely don’t think he has enough control over his body to stop

 **Morelikedamnilton:** He doesn’t

 **Nelsonma:** He still hasn’t really said anything

 **Lagayette:** that is so unlike him

 **Morelikedamnilton:** I know, i think he’s trying to figure out how he wants to react to the situation

 **Mamjer:** he really has gotten better at this whole impulse control

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** I suppose 18 years of looking back on your mistakes does that to a person

 **Colderthancolder:** or maybe he finally followed my advice #talklesssmilemore

 **Tomjemmings:** No

 **Lagayette:** No

 **Tailorsoldiderspy:** Nope

 **Nelsonma:** nah

 **Morelikedamnilton:** he’s just looking at me really confused and maria is still kind of grinding on him

 **Nelsonma:** should I stop

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s fine

 **Nelsonma:** cool-io, cuz this is kinda fun

 **Tomjemmings:** how fun

 **Nelsonma:** wouldn’t you be the one being grinded on in that situation

 **Tomjemmings:** i was trying to hit on you, not alex

 **Nelsonma:** lol not working

 **Angelsky:** wait guys I think we might finally be getting the verbal confrontation we’ve been waiting for

 **Tomjemmings:** GOOD

 **Nelsonma:** haha, he literally moved me off of him so that he could speak without getting distracted

 **Jdotlaw:** i mean it’s really impressive hasn’t just fuckign gone for it at this point

 **Nelsonma:** his hands kept twitching so i think he was rly close to just going for it

 **Lagayette:** would you have objected

 **Nelsonma:** i would love to say that I am a morally upstanding citizen and would not have done so, but i remember how good he was, and judging by his movements, that hasn’t changed

 **Morelikedamnilton: @nelsonma** he’s gotten better

 **Angelsky:** i don’t need to be reading this

 **Morelikedamnilton:** “Miss Reynolds, long time no see. I know this might be an odd time, but before we continue with anything, I would like to apologize for kind of ruining your life.”

 **Nelsonma: @morelikedamnilton** should I just go for it again

 **Morelikedamnilton:** i’m pretty sure he’s used up all his control for the next month or two, so no

 **Jdotlaw:** awww, lizzie’s getting possessive

 **Nelsonma:** i’m not going to go out of my way to fuck alex

 **Tomjemmings:** is that not what ur doing right now

 **Nelsonma:** it’s not really going out of the way tho

 **Morelikedamnilton:** maybe another time after we’ve discussed it

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah, we could always add u to the poly chat if we decide it’s cool

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** you guys have a poly chat

 **Jdotlaw:** yeah, alex isn’t in it, and he doesn’t know the arrangements lizzie and i have made, so unfortunately i have yet to experience any action with the bae

 **Morelikedamnilton:** have u made any effort bc it would really only take a heated look

 **Jdotlaw:** i figured we should talk about first, or u should be there

 **Morelikedamnilton:** <3

 **Nelsonma:** Wait guys, alex is still talking

 **Angelsky:** “Betsey, I am undeserving of your presence in my life. I am so sorry, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. Was this a test? Did you purposefully go out into the world to find Maria Reynolds to test if I could be faithful this time? I mean, i wouldn’t blame you in the least, but I am also going to be honest and say that I’m feeling very tested right now. And horny. Please help.”

 **Lagayette:** is it with the accent

 **Angelsky:** no :(

 **Nelsonma:** Lizzie has joined me on the floor

 **Angelsky:** she’s straddling him I have to leave I can’t watch my sister molest her husband

 **Nelsonma: @jdotlaw** is hammy into mild bondage

 **Tomjemmings:** hammy

 **Jdotlaw:** y

 **Nelsonma:** bc lizzie is kinda leaning over him, and her hands are restricting his arms/wrists above his head and if the way he’s arching is any indication, he’s into it

 **Jdotlaw:** it’s not something we necessarily ever tested, but I’m not surprised into the least

 **Angelsky:** lizzie’s kind of whispering into his ear while mouthing at his neck?

 **Mamjer: @angelsky** i thought u were leaving bc incest

 **Angelsky:** yeah but this is important

 **Tailorsoldierspy:** F I L T H

 **Nelsonma:** the acCENT

 **Lagayette:** did eliza do this for the sole purpose of hearing him speak like that

 **Angelsky:** I support it

 **Jdotlaw:** Alright, so to cap this event, alex got into the wrong bed and slept with maria instead of his wife, and then jumped out of bed and started apologizing to lizzy when he realized

 **Nelsonma:** so far so good

 **Jdotlaw:** and then maria molested him and he somehow restrained himself enough to let maria control the situation and lizzie just kind of let it happen but then he stopped maria and started to speak and now lizzie is just going at him

 **Angelsky:** u r correct

 **Jdotlaw: @nelsonma** ask lizzie if i can join @angelsky i suggest u leave

 **Nelsonma:** alex gave out a very loud affirmative moan and lizzie maybe nodded her head? Didn’t so no, at least

 **Angelsky: @tailorsoldierspy** can i hang with u

 **Tomjemmings:** my door is always open, my angel

 **Angelsky:** thx but i’m fine

 **Jdotlaw:** guess who’s finally gonna get some

 **Nelsonma:** i’m honestly surprised you’ve waited this long

 **Jdotlaw:** we’ve only been moved in for like a week and we’ve all been busy i think this is the first time lizzie is getting any at school too

 **Lagayette:** huh

 **Nelsonma:** should i leave

 **Jdotlaw:** probably, but like, we can talk later

 **Nelsonma:** neat-o

 **Colderthancold:** should we delete this chat so alex can’t read it

 **Angelsky:** I hate to admit it but that’s not a bad idea **@colderthancold**

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I don't know what happened with this - it basically wrote itself
> 
> And in case you were wondering, Eliza and Maria are still going to be great friends, and Lizzie mentions several plans - so assume that this was all discussed, and is part of the fucking with alex plan that everyone is in on 
> 
> The jury's still out on whether or not maria will become a part of the alex/john/lizzie situation, or even if it'll just be a one/two time thing, or if she'll just tease alex and also taunt him all the time
> 
> Good news for fans of the series: I have plans for about 8 more segments, and also one or two parts that will be similar to "Our Gravestones Say BRB Instead of RIP" in that they'll either explain more about the verse, or belong to the verse in a general sense, but not be a part of the hamilsquad's shenanigans
> 
> As always, tell me what you think! I love to hear from you guys! <3


End file.
